


Pretty In Pink

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bows, Dean is purchased and trained but very happy about it, Feminization (panties, Jewelry and Plugs, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Past underage Dean, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive!Dean, Trophy!Dean, and lots of pink), cockslut!Dean, dubcon, possible noncon (off screen and not to Dean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Mafia Don Castiel bought and trained Dean to be the absolutely perfect trophy omega, and now he can’t help spoiling him, in between knots of course. Dean loves every minute of it.





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. **Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.**
> 
> For the lovely Appleschloss! :)

Castiel walked into the house from the garage, trying to shake off the stress of the day as he stripped off his sport jacket and tossed it over a chair in the entry way. It was far too expensive to leave laying around like that, but he knew one of the household omegas would pick it up and put it away.

All he wanted was to spend a little time with his omega before the party later that night. There was no better stress relief.

Castiel didn’t think he’d ever tire of his omega. He bought Dean when he was barely 12, after a random encounter with the boy and his father on the street. The omega had been so damn beautiful and smelled absolutely perfect, so Castiel had offered his alpha father $50,000 on the spot.

The man had caved of course, but Dean wasn’t old enough to be claimed. And Castiel wanted the absolutely perfect mate, so he’d sent Dean away to an omega training school for two years.

Dean came back to him when he was fourteen, trained for perfect obedience and submission, and conditioned to crave his alpha. He’d still had his virginity of course, and Castiel had thoroughly enjoyed taking it.

They were also true mates, a fact that made Dean truly devoted to him, more than training alone could ever achieve. The omega was nineteen now, and he was just as perfect as the day he’d been purchased.

As a young mafia don at only twenty-eight, Castiel had wanted a mate who could be a walking status symbol of his wealth. He hadn’t expected to actually love the boy, but he truly did, and he could never help spoiling him.

Castiel smiled as he stepped into the living room, finding Dean just where he’d left him. The omega was stretched out on his chaise lounge chair, partially buried under a pile of white furs, deep asleep. Castiel could see his beautiful pink collar, studded with diamonds and complete with satin bow on the front.

Only the best for his omega.

Dean seemed to catch his alpha’s scent, and his eyes slowly blinked open, looking up at Castiel slowly approaching. He perked up, sitting up straight, letting the furs fall off.

He was wearing Castiel’s favorite outfit. A very sheer pink robe was draped around him, trimmed with pink fur. All he wore underneath was a pair of thigh high pink stockings, and a pair of pink satin and lace panties, which of course were completely open in the back, with a pink bow framing his perfect ass.

“Alpha,” Dean murmured, voice still thick with sleep, smiling up as Castiel approached.

“Hey baby doll.” Castiel reached out to run a hand through Dean’s hair. “Missed you.”

Dean purred and leaned into the touch, eagerly leaning towards Castiel. With Castiel still standing, Dean easily nuzzled against Castiel’s hip, then trailed toward his cock.

Castiel groaned as his cock grew hard, responding to the needy omega whimpering and mouthing him through his slacks. Dean was always like this, and Castiel fucking loved it.

“You want my cock, baby doll?” Castiel asked. “You want to suck it?”

Dean whined, continuing to nuzzle. “Yes, Alpha, please!”

Castiel grinned. “Okay then, go ahead.”

Dean eagerly pulled back, just long enough to unzip Castiel’s pants and pull his cock free, before quickly taking the alpha into his mouth and starting to suck. Castiel groaned, gripping Dean’s hair in his hands as the omega’s expert tongue worked him over. The omega always seemed truly hungry for his cock, and it never ceased to amaze him.

Castiel let Dean work his cock for a few minutes, before he decided he was tired of standing. “On the floor,” he ordered, pulling his omega off his cock and moving to sit in the nearby chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes, knowing Dean would follow. Only a moment later he felt the omega’s mouth on his cock again, and he let out a pleased sigh as he settled in to enjoy his omega.

“Slower,” Castiel said, reaching around to hook his fingers in Dean’s collar. He smiled when the omega immediately reduced his pace, his mouth moving with luxurious care up and down Castiel’s cock, taking his time to pay extra attention to each part of the alpha’s length. “Good omega,” Castiel murmured.

Castiel was vaguely aware of several staff members passing through the sitting room, but he didn’t care what they saw. Dean was here for this purpose, it was only natural.

And the omega was stunningly beautiful like this, on his knees with his shear robe billowing around him, his bare ass peaking out of his open back panties. A big pink gem sparkled on the end of the plug in his ass, the only thing keeping him from leaking slick all over the floor.

Finally Castiel let Dean speed up again, and it didn’t take much longer for his knot to swell, and he groaned as he spilled down his omega’s throat. He loved being tied inside his mate, and he relaxed back into the chair to enjoy the steady pleasure of his knot as Dean swallowed every load.

Castiel finally let his mind drift to the party later that night, and he pulled out his phone to text one of the house omegas, summoning her.

The omega girl appeared quickly. “Yes, alpha?” Her eyes flicked to Dean, still nursing Castiel’s cock, and the alpha didn’t miss the look of jealousy.

Dean didn’t pay her any mind, his focus was entirely on pleasing Castiel, a fact which pleased the alpha greatly.

“After my knot goes down, I want you to take Dean and get him ready for the party,” Castiel said, relaying his instructions to the girl. He needed his mate to look his very best.

“Yes, alpha,” the girl agreed, obediently. She then moved to stand by the door, having no other choice but to watch and wait.

* * *

Dean was in a pleased haze by the time he finally pulled off his alpha’s relaxing knot. He licked his lips and smiled as he was passed off to Heather, one of the household omegas, who took him by the hand and lead him from the room.

His mind started to clear a little as he followed her into his dressing room, and he dropped onto the big couch that filled the room, there solely for him. He always felt so good after taking Castiel’s knot, it didn’t matter if it was in his mouth or his ass, he always loved it.

Dean knew his training had included scent conditioning, but he knew it was so much more than that. Castiel was his true mate, and Dean was blissfully happy to know he would spend the rest of his life pleasing him. He was convinced it was the only thing an omega truly wanted.

And besides, what was better than spending your life giving and receiving pleasure, while being pampered in between?

“Come on Dean, you need to be dressed.”

Dean ignored the jealousy in the other omega’s voice. He knew that she would give anything to trade places with him, and he really couldn’t blame her.

But it seemed Heather couldn’t quite hold it in, and she spoke as she pulled Dean’s robe off. “You’re so lucky, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean smiled, thinking of his alpha.

“You get pampered and spoiled, and all you have to do is submit to your rich, handsome alpha.” She let out a sigh. “All the rest of us get is a lot of hard work and a knot from whichever alpha on the staff is interested tonight.”

Dean nodded, knowing it must be more difficult for the other omegas. They belonged to Castiel too, there to get the household work done and please the alpha members of the household staff, or any other alpha who stopped by. And there were quite a few.

It was how Castiel ensured nobody would be tempted to touch Dean. Why risk your life for one omega when the house was full of omegas free for the taking?

A small part of Dean felt bad about it, but it was mostly overridden by the instinct to please his alpha. His alpha had purchased Heather for this job, and he would not criticize his alpha.

“You would be happier if you had an alpha,” Dean said, smiling at her. “I could ask Castiel to gift you to Benny, I know he’s fond of you and Castiel usually gives him a sizable Christmas present.”

Heather blushed, knowing Dean had caught her being knotted by Castiel’s good friend Benny several times, she was definitely his favorite omega in the house. “Why buy the milk when you can get it for free…” she mumbled, but didn’t seem entirely opposed to the idea.

Dean just smiled, deciding he would ask his alpha to do just that. Castiel was a good alpha, Dean knew he would at least consider it.

Heather was quiet while she finished dressing Dean, and a few minutes later she was leading him back down to Castiel.

His panties had been swapped out for a similar pink pair, only these were trimmed with pearls and the bow over his bare ass had a large diamond in the center. His stockings were replaced by glittering pink heals, and on both of his wrists he wore diamond studded pink cuffs. He still wore his collar and his robe, although he knew the robe wouldn’t last long, his alpha liked him naked when company was over.

Dean was a true trophy omega, and he loved it.

Heather lead him back to Castiel, now at the bar in the large ball room where the party was to be held. The room was grand, with plenty of tables and couches, so that the alpha’s guests could relax comfortably.

Or fuck their omegas comfortably.

Castiel smiled when he saw Dean, familiar interest sparkling in his eyes, and Dean ducked his eyes submissively and returned the smile. He slipped in close to his mate, nuzzling at his neck and pressing up against his chest. He smiled when he felt his alpha grab the back of his robe and pull it off.

“He won’t be needing this,” Castiel said, tossing it to Heather.

She took it and ducked her head. “Yes, alpha. Here’s his leash.” She handed over the pink leash that matched Dean’s collar, complete with even more diamonds.

“Thank you.” Castiel took it, dismissing her.

Dean smiled and bared his neck, inviting his alpha to leash him, as he always did when company was around. He closed his eyes and gave off a pleased hum as the leash clicked into place, gently tugging at his collar.

“You look perfect, baby doll,” Castiel murmured, his already half hard cock pressing against Dean’s hip, promising more fun to come.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean murmured, leaning into Castiel’s neck again. The alpha smelled so intoxicating with the scent of arousal rolling off him, and Dean couldn’t help but beg a little. “Want your knot, Alpha, please…”

“Later baby doll, I promise,” Castiel said with a warm smile. “First we need to greet our guests and get you something to eat.”

Dean just smiled bashfully and nodded, letting his alpha lead him around as the room started to fill with guests. After five years he was used to the attention, even enjoyed it, loved knowing every alpha in the room wanted him but he only belonged to Castiel.

Dean spent dinner on a plush pillow at his alpha’s feet, silently submissive and enjoying every bite of food he was fed. When the meal was finished he felt his little cock twitch with excitement as Castiel helped him to his feet, knowing what would happen next.

Castiel always wanted a knot after dinner.

The alpha lead Dean by his leash over to a couch, as did several other alphas. Some had their own omegas, some helped themselves to Castiel’s omegas. Dean noticed Benny already leading Heather over to the couches, and the girl looked like she was trying to hide how pleased she was.

Castiel sat down on the couch and pulled his hard cock out of his slacks, which quickly sprang to life. “Okay baby doll, come get your knot,” he said, patting his lap.

Dean didn’t hesitate, even though he couldn’t help the blush as he climbed onto Castiel’s lap, turning so that his back was to his alpha’s chest. He knew his mate wanted him to face out, wanted everyone to see his beautiful omega fuck himself on his knot.

Dean pulled the plug out of his ass and dropped it on the floor, knowing one of the other omegas would pick it up for him, before lowering himself onto his alpha’s hard cock. He let out a low moan as he let his weight push him down on it, until he sat fully impaled, a feeling he never grew tired of.

He didn’t wait any longer before he started to move on Castiel’s lap, leaning back against his chest as he started to move up and down on his alpha’s thick cock. He knew just how he looked, his little cock was hard and tenting the front of his panties, and the scent of slick was heavy on the air. Nobody ever doubted how much Dean wanted his alpha.

Castiel’s strong hands gripped Dean’s hips, starting to guide him up and down the length. “Slower,” he ordered, just as a few of his guests made their way over.

Dean whimpered but obeyed, slowing his pace to a leisurely movement, up and down, up and down. This was always his alpha’s favorite part.

While Dean slowly fucked himself on his alpha’s cock, Castiel somehow managed to hold a normal conversation with his guests. He didn’t move from his spot, let them come and go as they pleased, but he spoke with each of them. All the while his hands were all over Dean, teasing him, tracing his body and playing with his cock.

It didn’t take long for Dean to become a whimpering mess, but he managed to keep his noises soft, so as not to interrupt his alpha’s conversations. He knew Castiel loved his desperate sounds, as long as they were quiet enough for polite company.

Dean lost the ability to keep track of time, all of his attention going to his desperate need for his alpha’s knot, which was only just barely starting to swell. He was sure it had been at least an hour of this torture when Castiel finally told him to speed up again.

Dean couldn’t control himself anymore, the moment he had permission he started to fuck himself hard, slamming up and down on his alpha’s cock. “Please may I come, Alpha, please!” he begged.

“Not yet,” Castiel said, finally gripping Dean’s hips in his hands and thrusting up into the omega, slapping against his ass as his knot grew bigger. “Okay baby doll, come for me.”

Dean cried out and arched his back, coming in his panties as his alpha slammed into him, knot finally swelling and locking into place. With a couple more short thrusts Castiel came with a groan, seed spilling deep inside the omega.

Dean whimpered and slumped down against Castiel’s chest, letting out a little moan as he settled a little further onto the alpha’s knot.

“Such a good omega,” Castiel praised, running his hands up and down Dean’s bare chest, one hand settling on Dean’s flat stomach. “I wonder how many knots you can take tonight…”

Dean turned to nuzzle his face into Castiel’s neck, hiding his pleased smile.

He knew he was going to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are love! <3
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
